


Drive my coach into your heart

by JapaneseSnowPrincess



Series: A3! Short fics [5]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: And a tag, But this kinda became a Juza x Banri fic, I just love MisuKazu so much, M/M, This fic came out of a pic from the twitter of the actors from the stage, Yuzo needs a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JapaneseSnowPrincess/pseuds/JapaneseSnowPrincess
Summary: Everyone but Juza has noticed how Banri feels about him and Muku is determined to do something about this





	Drive my coach into your heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit longer than previous ones but I've found it easier to write and actually shorter fics so I'm not sure if I'll be making them much longer than this

Yuzo sweat behind the wheel. Why had he agreed to drive the entire company to an amateur acting competition in Osaka. It was a six-and-a-half-hour coach ride each way and he was exhausted. It wasn’t just the driving either.

Taichi appeared next to him for the 8th time in 20 minutes

"Are we there yet?"

Yuzo sighed "Like I told you, two minutes ago, we still have about five hours left."

Yuzo tried not to bang his head against the wheel and Omi finally took pity on his and distracted Taichi.

Then the noise at the back became deafening. Someone had the bright idea of making Yuki and Tenma, and Juza and Banri together. At least Yuki and Tenma weren't punching each other. Yet.

Eventually Muku swapped with Banri to sit next to Juza, Miyoshi and Misumi. Yuki eventually went quiet when Tenma pulled him onto his lap. Muku struck up a conversation with Juza but soon began to giggle. When Juza asked him what it was Muku pointed beside him to Misumj and Miyoshi who were asleep with their heads against the other. Juza got a quick selfie with them then sent it to Muku. Muku loved cute romances and Misumi and Miyoshi were peak cuteness.

Hisoka had fallen asleep the moment he sat down and had his head on Homare's shoulder. Homare was writing love poetry and kept checking to make sure Hisoka was still asleep.

Citron kept asking if they could stop and look around the Japanese countryside but, possibly to save Yuzo, Itaru convinced him to play games with him. Itaru decided to introduce him to Dragon Quest which would definitely distract him for the sufficient time.

Furuichi and Ken weren't there as Furuichi had paid for Shinkansen tickets for them and would be waiting at their hotel.

Saku and Tsuzuru had recently broken up so the air between them was a little awkward even though it had been mutual. Saku had actually decided to sit next to Masumi who grumbled about it for half an hour but Izumi had sat next to Matsukawa anyway so he couldn't do anything.

Tsumugi and Tasuku were discussing their upcoming performance and were swapping notes.

Banri had switched to sit next to Tsuzuru and kept glancing back at Juza which literally everyone but Juza noticed.

Lastly, Azuma was sat by himself and was watching a film with the screen turned slightly so no one could see what it was. Everyone was pretty sure they didn’t want to.

After about 4 hours, with one hour left, Misumi woke up and then kissed Miyoshi awake.

"Kazu! We've only got an hour left!"

Miyoshi sat up and grinned and kissed Misumi back.

"Do you want any help with your project?"

Misumi smiled happily "Kazu will help?"

Miyoshi nodded "Of course!"

Misumi got out some fabric and began cutting it as Miyoshi began sewing something.

As soon as Yuki saw he came over. He loved sewing and crafts and if he ever saw someone doing it he wanted to join.

"What are you doing?"

Miyoshi quickly threw his jacket over their work. "It's a secret Yuki!"

Yuki pouted, grumbled and went back to his seat. Almost punching Tenma when he tried to kiss him.

Miyoshi and Misumi worked on their thing in the back, also shielding it from Muku and Juza.

Eventually they got there but Miyoshi quickly ran to the front before anyone could get up.

"Also, Sumi made a little something for everyone so I'll give you them as you go out."

He handed ones to Matsukawa, Izumi and Yuzo first. Izumi looked down at what she was holding. They were little fabric triangles. On hers it said, 'Thank you Izumi!' and it was in her favourite colours. Then she noticed it had a pocket and she looked inside to see a little note from Misumi saying everything he wanted to thank her for.

The other actors got ones as well but theirs said 'Good Luck _' then inside the pocket was notes about their acting.

Muku grinned when he got his and hugged Misumi.

"Thank you, Misumi-san, this is really cute."

Then once everyone else was out and they were alone Misumi gave one to Miyoshi.

It said 'Good luck Kazu, I love you' on the front. And inside were two notes. One was about his acting like the others but one was about everything that Misumi liked about Miyoshi.

Miyoshi's eyes watered slightly and he hugged his boyfriend tightly and kissed him.

"You're so kind Misumi, I love you too."

* * *

Everyone took Misumi’s advice into account and most noticed a lot of difference in their acting and Izumi approached Misumi about helping out more often.

They managed to win the competition after summer being chosen as the no.1 in the competition. The competition was simply to put on a ten-minute play but there were lots of good contenders. However, the judges thought their production about a triangle alien was very funny and unique.

Winter came in 2nd with their production of a man with amnesia simply trying to live and the different reactions that other people would have to him.

Autumn placed 5th with a play about yankees who were trying to join the Yakuza which was not meant to be funny but the judges said they liked the comedy.

Spring came last out of the troupes but still placed 8th out of 50 different groups with their shortened production of Oliver Twist which had worked surprisingly well despite the time limits.

Tsuzuru had really outdone himself in writing all of the plays and had taken suggestions hence why the summer, autumn and winter plays had come out the way they did.

* * *

After their tiring performance Banri returned to his room that he was sharing with Azuma and took out the triangle. The acting advice was very good and really took his weaknesses into consideration. It was annoying but useful. Then he noticed writing on the back when he went to put it back.

'Also, I think if you told Juza, he wouldn't mind and maybe you could be triangle partners like Kazu and me :>'

Banri ripped the paper up and threw it in the bin.

He didn’t have to tell that damn guy, who had chosen to room with someone else, anything.

Azuma walked out of the shower and smiled "Is it about Juza?"

A vein throbbed in Banri's head. "Why would it be about that bastard?"

Azuma smiled "Well, you're blushing and we are all aware of your feelings for him. Well, all of us except him."

Banri ignored him and went to have a shower.

He didn’t have any feelings for that guy.

He was tall, dumb, male and not that attractive. He was only on the level of like Miura Haruma...

Banri shook his head, no he is not gay and Juza is not handsome.

* * *

Misumi lay on his bed, looking up at the ceiling and trying to find triangles in the pattern on the ceiling. Miyoshi came out of the shower and saw Misumi.

“Hey Sumi, found any triangles?”

Misumi nodded and pulled Miyoshi next to him and began to point them out. Miyoshi took pictures of them and sent them to Misumi. Misumi wasn’t very good at taking pictures of triangles as he was rather overexcited to Miyoshi usually took the pictures and sent them to Misumi who didn’t have much else on his phone.

“Sumi, can you let me go so I can put a shirt on?”

Misumi pouted but let Miyoshi go. Once he was fully changed, he snuggled back with Misumi and kissed his forehead.

“How do you think I performed today?” Miyoshi asked, Misumi was an amazing actor who gave very intricate evaluations and Miyoshi was always keen to know what Misumi thought of his performances.

“Kazu was good but maybe a bit the same in real life and stage. Maybe ask Tsuzuru to write you a different character, like the navy officer. Kazu was really good in that.”

Miyoshi blushed remembering their pirate stage, especially Misumi’s costume which Miyoshi found incredibly attractive.

The two retreated under the covers and then got a text from Muku and Miyoshi began texting back from the two of them.

* * *

"Muku, do you like anyone? You're so into romance I would have expected you to have a girlfriend." Juza asked while surfing on his phone

"Uh...I've always found myself more interested in...the princes than the princesses." Muku admitted quietly, he had heard about what happened with Masumi and didn’t want his friend to dislike him.

Juza shrugged "Yeah, girls are too squishy. So, do you like any guys?"

Muku nodded sadly "I've liked Itaru-San ever since I first saw him on stage. He has such a prince-like aura. But he told me I was too young for him."

Juza leant over and ruffled his hair "Well, I'm sure you'll find someone much better. You're a good guy."

Muku smiled up at Juza

"What about you Jucchan?"

"Meh, not my thing." Juza lay back down, trying to avoid the subject.

"Jucchan! I told you who I liked. Come on, it's only fair."

"Well, he'll never like me back anyway but I kinda like Banri." Juza said whilst resolutely not looking up

Muku went silent for a few seconds, Juza really hadn't noticed Banri's incredibly obvious crush on him.

"I wouldn't give up. It's always better to be rejected than always wondering." Muku thought about it for a second "Okay not always but you remember Izumi having words with Masumi about his attitude. You're very popular Jucchan. People would stand up for you if anything happened."

Juza gave Muku the briefest thank you smile before returning to his phone, signifying the end of the conversation.

Muku quickly took out his phone and started a group chat with the rest of the theatre troop, leaving out Banri and Juza.

'Jucchan really thinks Banri doesn't like him'

About 10 people posted question marks as replies.

'We should help them get together. Message me if interested!'

In the end they ended up with a group of Saku, Citron, Miyoshi, Misumi, Omi, Taichi, Homare, Hisoka (probably added by Homare), Azuma, Ken and Izumi.

Operation 'Wed the Yankees' had begun.

* * *

The next day on the bus back the Operation began. Miyoshi and Misumi acted out a fight which shocked all the members of bus, even those in on the plan.

“Sumi! You’re so thoughtful and kind but can you maybe think about just me for a change. Do something for just me not everyone”

“Well, Kazu is the same. You never act like yourself fully unless it’s just me because you’re worried about other people. Why don’t you go sit next to someone else and try to be yourself?”

“Maybe I will, if you don’t want me here! I’m sorry for wanting friends!”

Misumi stuck his tongue out and jumped up, he stormed up to Banri and made him swap seats with him so he was next to Juza.

The fight was so unbelievable and shocking that the two didn’t fight, they sat in silence thinking about what had just happened.

All according to Muku's plan.

Misumi and Miyoshi continued to text each other, apologising for what they had said. Even though it had all been an act and they had planned it together.

‘Kazu! I’m so sorry! I love you, don’t change’

‘Sumi, I love you too. It’s okay, I wrote what to say. I know you didn’t mean any of it’

* * *

Muku nudged Juza and gestured with his head.

Juza cleared his throat.

"Uh...I'm sorry about our fight on the bus yesterday."

Banri's mouth opened slightly but quickly pulled himself together "Uh...me too. My bad."

Banri took a deep breath then grabbed Juza's jacket and pulled him closer and began to kiss him.

Muku's mouth fell open.

Well there goes the other 7 steps of his careful plan.

From the front Yuzo shouts "Oh god, finally."

This alerted everyone else to this and a round of applause started around the bus and a few more shouts of finally.

As soon as Misumi saw this he jumped over the seats and sat on Miyoshi's lap.

Miyoshi ruffled his hair and gave him a triangle.

Misumi grinned and kissed Miyoshi's cheek.

Meanwhile, Juza and Banri were not aware of anything going on around them.

Itaru pulled Muku away from them and as they became a bit more violent, Miyoshi carried Misumi away from them to Banri's former seat.

Banri pushed Juza down onto the seats as they continued to kiss, rather forcefully.

"You two, there are children present. That is quite enough" Sakyo reminded them loudly. Having decided to not go back on the Shinkansen, which he was regretting immensely. Ken sat next to him and jumped up, about to repeat Sakyo’s words but was pulled back down.

Banri and Juza quickly sat up, coughing slightly and avoiding everyone's eyes.

Then Izumi said, rather loudly, "Okay, pay up Taichi."

Taichi grumbled and gave her 3000Y.

Omi immediately told him off for betting. Especially so much.

“I’m sorry, I thought Juza would definitely be the one to confess.

Juza and Banri were completely red and sat in moderate silence for the remaining five and a half hours, but everyone noticed their joined hands.


End file.
